It's Called: Addiction
by Intense Innocence
Summary: There are some things in life that grab onto us, and never let us go. It’s called, Addiction.  Short Drabbles with random pairings.
1. Morning Coffee

_Pairings are random, and contain both Yaoi and Het._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto. I'm just drabbling to amuse myself, and I hope some of you._

* * *

_There are some things in life that grab onto us -- and never let us go_

_It's called, Addiction. (short stories with many pairings)._

* * *

**It's Called: Addiction**

* * *

**Morning Coffee**

_Kakashi x Iruka_

Before classes started in the morning, Iruka needed his caffeine. Taste buds tingling as that dark black, sometimes creamy brown liquid raced between his teeth, staining his lips with a powerful zingy taste that Kakashi absolutely detested.

The Jounin hated the bitter taste that lingered on Iruka's chapped lips when the Cuunin drank it strait, and he hated the sickeningly sweet taste that stayed put on Iruka's warm lips when he'd added crème and extra sugar. But somehow Kakashi didn't back away, because no matter how much he despised that bitter-sweet taste that lingered on serious, pouting lips, he had to admit, it was a very addicting flavor.

_Owari._


	2. MidMourning Nicotine

**Mid-Mourning Nicotine**

_Asuma x Kakashi x Iruka._

* * *

Asuma started smoking at a very early age. Right after the first awry mission. It helped calm his nerves and keep his senses alert; helped keep the stress at a bare minimum. He saw no harm in lighting up every now and then. 

So when Kakashi came home from a tree week assignment, covered in blood that wasn't his own, and shaking so badly that he nearly collapsed, Asuma offered him a cigarette.

Kakashi glared at it with one wary eye, before taking the slender stick between blood-stained fingers. He pulled down his mask, and took three large puffs—before completely choking. He puked, surrounded by smoke, and Asuma only laughed.

Kakashi soon found his own way to relieve post-mission stress after that.

Iruka's porch light shone as a bright beacon in Kakashi's dark dampened spirit, and he knocked on the door only once, before Iruka opened up, immediately taking his weakened body into gentle arms. Iruka's touch was very healing, and the soon-to-be blood soaked bandages were carefully applied.

For Kakashi, Iruka's slender fingers were more addicting than any stick of nicotine.

* * *

_The title on this one was fun to play with, it has two meanings really. _

_Thanks for reading. Reviews don't hurt, and I'll post up more sporadically._

_You may always request a pairing or activity and I'll try and write for your amusement._


	3. Contagious

**Contagious**

_Naruto x Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke rarely got sick. The famous Uchiha immune system was something gratefully inherited. But just like every blood-line, although special, wasn't invincible. 

That's why when Sasuke woke up at 3 AM, covered in sweat and racing to the bathroom. He painfully decided that he was, indeed, ill.

So when Naruto's raven haired companion didn't show up to training the next day, the blonde took it up on himself to seek out that teme-bastard. Kakashi waved him away, annoyed, and Sakura begged to go too, but Naruto was already gone.

The boy marched through the streets with a scowl on his face and a mission in his head, but as he neared Sasuke's door, the façade fell and he kicked up the welcome mat, clutching the spare key to his chest. He opened up and went inside without knocking.

Naruto found what he was seeking out quickly, as a pile of twisted lumpy bedsheets greeted him on Sasuke's sofa. When the blonde carefully peeled the heavy blankets away he was welcomed with a shivering, pale, and sniffling Uchiha.

Sasuke loved the way Naruto touched his forehead gently, and was surprised when the boy didn't overreact, didn't raise his voice, and didn't criticize or mewl for attention. That's when Sasuke learned that Naruto could make damn good chicken noodle soup, and that the dobe could actually sing a very soothing lullaby. For the rest of the day, the two were absent from the training field, and for the first time Sasuke wished he hadn't inherited that wonderful Uchiha immune system.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. There will be more if I upload them x)


	4. Shy Pet

**Shy Pet**

_Kiba x Hinata_

* * *

Akamaru adored being petted. Belly rubbed, ears scratched, chin nipped, anything to feel someone's touch, because Akamaru was clingy and Kiba knew it. It made sense to Kiba because he was the same way.

So on a beautiful sunny day, when the weather wasn't too hot and came with a gentle breeze, Kiba took his best friend for a walk. The two happily enjoying the outdoors and soon taking a break, both plopping in the lush green-ness of the grass by the river bank, just taking a moment to relax.

It wasn't surprising when Kiba started to doze and Akamaru was the only one to notice their current visitor approaching. The small white dog greeted her with a wagging tail, and a nose nuzzle. Hinata's pale eyes stretched over to see her other teammate sprawled out on the grass as Akamaru cuddled in her arms willingly. She smiled a tender smile and blushed a cute pink.

Kiba's eyes gently peeked open when a soft hand ran through his hair, smoothing back the stray bangs from his face. Soft fingers, like milk, silking across his forehead and down his cheeks; stroking his hair, as if petting a puppy; and Kiba enjoyed it, relaxing and pressing into the touch. Hinata smiled when he greeted her, his cheeks cherry. She knew Kiba needed this physical contact, and was happy to be able to pet him in just the right way.

* * *

_Kiba and Hinata, are in my opinion, the dream couple. They are so perfect for each other in so many ways. This pairing just makes me happy! So I hope you like-ied._

_r&r_


	5. Feed Me Brunch

**Feed Me Brunch**

_Raido x Genma_

* * *

Raido developed a strange obsession for pancakes. Blueberry, chocolate chip, strawberry, maple, wheat, banana, zucchini… and many other combinations that made Genma feel absolutely nauseous.

Breakfast every morning consisted of those hideous flapjacks, stacked unnaturally high on tiny white plates. Raido would happily drown his in maple syrup, while Genma stuck a single senbon between his lips and left his dry and syrup-less.

After three mornings of Genma making sad excuses to skip breakfast entirely, Raido decided it was time for a new recipe. So the next day Raido woke up extra early and made a new meal. Syrup on the side, and stacked very low on a single white plate. Raido delivered the new dish to Genma, in bed.

Dark cumbersome eyes would peek open, and the delightful smells of the sizzled carbs left Genma wide awake. Raido seated by his side, slicing the large square into a billion smaller ones made Genma appreciate breakfast that much more. And when Raido sliced the fried bread into neat parallel corners and pushed it delicately between Genma's watering mouth: whip crème arching against his upper lip, and warm syrup dribbling sown his smooth chin, they had both developed a strange new obsession for Belgium Waffles.

* * *

_My First Genma and Raido pairing, Everr. Lol. Those guys are uber cute! R&R please._


	6. Chalkdust High

**Chalk-dust High**

_Kakashi x Iruka_

* * *

Kakashi couldn't describe the taste anymore than he could smell the invisible flavor, but he could breathe it in and know it was there. 

Each morning, a bit before noon and a little past ten, Kakashi would saunter into a classroom. '**Iruka-Sensei**' printed in bold letters on the permanent slab of cardboard stuck above the door, and deposit a paper sack full of nutrients on the teacher's desk.

Iruka would try to ignore the man that lingered silently in the back of his classroom, until he no longer could, and huffed an order for his students to take a break for recess. They happily obliged.

Kakashi would chuckle softly at Iruka's disheveled appearance and carefully walk towards him, running a hand across Iruka's milk-chocolate locks, and squeezing the thick wrap of his ponytail, watching the colorless puff of dust fill the air.

Kakashi kissed Iruka on the forehead and rubbed chalky hands between his own. Kakashi left with stains of Iruka's white fingerprints littering his clothing, and chalk dust in his hair. The students found it odd, because Kakashi didn't teach, and the man had never touched a blackboard.

Kakashi made up the excuse that; chalk-dust had an addicting aroma.

* * *

R&R 


	7. Permanent Cloudcover

**Permanent Cloudcover**

_Shikamaru x Ino_

* * *

Clouds shaped like dragons, bears, and beavers drifted slowly across the blue sky. Clouds shaped like hippos, leafs, and angels morphing into penguins littered the bright blue canvas. Clouds speckled and spotty and had bubbly form, drifting slowly, with softly glowing outlines as the sun transferred its hazy glow over each cottony ridge. Because clouds allowed him to dream and imagine, and were captured securely by two chocolate orbs. 

Shikamaru Nara loved watching the clouds drift by, one by one. Carefree and simple, drifting whichever way the wind blew them, not having to make a choice or set their own pace. Unable to disappoint. No work required. And that's the kind of life he'd always dreamed of having.

But like the clouds, they changed shape and were unpredictable, so much like Shikamaru's life.

**x.x.x**

Stars glittering like far away diamonds, sparkling as glow-in-the-dark rubies. Stars that made designs, cutting out patterns like a simple slice in the dark expanse. Stars that told direction and guided people from everywhere at once, because they were visible to all whom could see or took the time to notice, and two bright blue orbs were always aware.

Ino Yamanaka loved watching the stars, looking at the shining specks, twinkling as if they mattered. Always bright and mystifying those who watched; with a sort of romantic aura. Ino had always dreamed of being like the stars—she wanted people to notice her, gaze upon and admire the small beauty.

But like the stars, they were only visible half the time. Stars were predictable and never altered, never changed; so much like Ino's life.

**x.x.x**

Ino and Shikamaru were often found laid back on a grassy hill, cloud-watching or star-gazing. Just laying side by side, with no telescope or binoculars but just watching with wandering eyes--Eyes that were always searching, always seeking.

"That one's a tiger!"

"No, it's a lamb…"

Silly arguments about what this cloud was or could be, sometimes turned into fierce shouts, until the cloud evaporated altogether and changed direction. Then both would laugh in their own way. Shikamaru sounding bored and clipped; and Ino: long, loud, and joyous.

At night was no different, lying there beneath the stars, too mesmerized by the clouds to realize when sunset had come and gone; and before they knew it, Ino was raptured by the beauty that shone in the night. Until, Shikamaru would begin to doze off and Ino hit him upside the head with shouts about the Milky Way and talk about the heavens.

When Shikamaru gazed over at Ino, he could see starlight in her eyes and moonlight shimmering softly on golden hair. Shikamaru smiled and didn't doze off again.

**x.x.x**

When daylight came again, and both lay back on the grassy hill, exhausted from training, and wiped out from exercise, they'd both exchange short sentences that would develop into long conversations, and sometimes they'd forget what the cloud looked like before it turned into that fuzzy little kitten.

When Shikamaru pointed to another area in the sky, using his finger and thumb to read the wind, he claimed the cloud to the north looked like a deer. Ino glanced his way, a little surprised at his answer, and scooted closer until their shoulder's brushed together and their hands bumped each other in mid-air as she mimicked his pose, trying to see what he saw; when suddenly he made a face, saying simply that it changed into a flower.

Ino could see it clear as day, as a soft white lily bloomed in the sky, right next to the sun, and both lowered their hands at the same moment, finger's accidentally locking together, and their position didn't change, even as the clouds drifted on by.

**x.x.x**

As sunset came, both were sound asleep, laid back on the grassy hill, and both bathed in the light of the full moon. Ino awoke after midnight to Shikamaru nuzzling against her shoulder and stars shining down from above. She shook Shikamaru awake when a star lost grip on the smooth black walls and fell slowly by.

Shikamaru tilted his head, and Ino wondered if he'd missed it completely, and then he muttered,

"It died…"

And Shikamaru almost died as Ino laughed softly and started humming the most soothing lullaby that he'd ever heard. He now understands how a shooting star feels while falling.

**x.x.x**

At noon the next day, both sat down on the grassy hill, gazing up at the pure blue sky, dotted only by one cloud here, and a wisp of white there. They had a picnic with…

"Bunnies."

"No, cat-fish!"

…looking down on them from above. Shikamaru took a bite before admitting it actually did look like a cat-fish, and Ino shook her head, because Shikamaru said a bunny, and the one over her head, that she had clearly missed _Did_ look strikingly like a bunny.

"Bunny"

She agreed, but his eyes weren't on the sky anymore.

And Ino learned that Shikamaru wasn't as careless as the clouds made him out to be, for his mind was often stubborn and careful at choosing.

And Shikamaru learned that Ino wasn't as stable as the stars made her out to be, for she was easy to sway and would try to see things differently without judgment.

And as the clouds that slowly gathered and turned from a glossy white to a soft candy pink, and the sun began to set, neither of them missed it. Side by side on the grassy hill, bathed in twilight, both were smiling.

Ino was the first to point out at the horizon as the first twinkling bulb of wonder came into view.

Fuzzy pink clouds, like candy; and twinkling dimmed stars, like glitter, shared one sky, and both could see their mutual beauty.

So when Shikamaru raised an arm and draped it around Ino's waist, he was hesitant but firm in his decision, because his mind wasn't so easily swayed. Not like a cloud.

And when Ino snuggled into Shikamaru's side and met his enchanting chocolate gaze, with her melting sea of blue, she blinked once and nearly panicked when their breaths mingled, because Ino was susceptible to change, because she didn't want to crash like a meteor. Not like a star.

When night finally had befallen and the stars were fully visible, with clouds covering the big bright moon. Ino had decided she wanted to shine, and Shikamaru wouldn't change that. Soft and gentle as a cloud, Shikamaru pressed his lips to hers, vibrant and radiant as a stars. The kiss was careful and bursting, and nature was silent. Shikamaru was on cloud-nine. Ino was riding the cosmos. Wind finally parted their breath, and the clouds had drifted on, ghosting across the black midnight sky, and revealing the silver shimmer of moonlight, reflecting in both eyes so safely.

Because tonight stars and clouds had mingled in the dark night-time sky -- Clouds with silver moon-lit linings; and stars shining bright for the world to see.

So much like Shikamaru's…

So much like Ino's…

…_Life._

* * *

This one is my very favorite so far! I adore the pairing, even though many may hate it… thanks for reading anyways. 

There are a lot of symbols and metaphors in this one, and if you caught them all, Kudos to you! I won't take time to point them all out, but they are there! So it's sort of like a poem, rather than a story… but it IS longer than most in this thing. Anyways, the only ever of my own writing that's brought tears to my eyes.

I'd appreciate any criticism, comments, or speeches/rants in a review.


	8. Winter Solstice

_In honor of the first snowfall in my home-town. Also, these guys shouldn't have died! T.T (tears)_

**

* * *

**

**Winter Solstice**

_Zabuza x Haku_

* * *

Zabuza adored winter, maybe a bit too much. It was really the only thing he'd ever loved.

Winter was cold. Really cold. It was a bitter deathly sensation of freezing that turned your entire body numb… and the numb felt warm.

Winter was dark. In the morning the sun took its time rising in the sky, seemingly frozen to the earth; and at night, the evenings came much too soon… and the snow that fell was white—lighting the darkness.

Winter was cruel. It left trees barren, and food scarce, it left the dirt hard and the soil dead. The snow was sometimes blinding, and the sun never seemed to warm the earth…but, holidays were present, and the winter cold somehow hade every heart warm.

Zabuza loved winter, for in the cold, dark, cruel night—with wind whipping harshly against his face—Zabuza found something warm, and light, and heart-warming, and had made it his.

Wo-ai-ni (I love you) Haku.


	9. Masquerade

**Warning:**Slight spoilers…. All up to the point where the Sasuke retrieval arc takes place.

**Note:** Every **b**olded letter is the start of a new day. Just food for thought.

**Author's note: **I know it's no where near Valentines. But Halloween just ended, and Christmas music is on the radio oo so, I guess holidays don't need an order anymore. heh. enjoy!

* * *

**Masquerade**

_Sakura x Lee-(centric)_

* * *

Lee's favorite holiday had always been Valentine's Day. St. Valentines Day was the day of love, beauty, and everything so splendid and youthful. Even though Lee had no official girlfriend, and was unsure if anyone could ever love him enough to be in a relationship with a loser. Lee tried to be positive—making bets with himself on how many roses or boxes of dark chocolate it would take to get someone to glance his way.

**T**hree days before an annual Konoha lover's dance, Lee bought a dozen red roses and set them on the porch of Sakura Haruno. He watched from across the road in a bush as she opened the door, glanced around, and wordlessly took the roses inside. Lee gave a youthful cry, wiping away tears of hopeful joy.

**T**wo days before an annual Konoha lover's dance, Lee purchased one big heart shaped box of dark chocolate candy. Red cellophane on the outside, and twenty four little pieces of inky brown sweetness on the inside. He set it on the porch of Sakura Haruno, and leapt behind a tree in front of her yard this time.

He watched nervously as she opened the door, glanced around confused, and spotted the shiny red package on the doorstep. She gave a small wave to seemingly no one, before picking up the present and stepping back inside. Lee shook with radiant happiness – suppressing the urge to shout joy to the world.

**O**ne day before the annual Konoha lover's dance, Lee picked up a shining black box, with a diamond necklace inside and walked up to the porch of Sakura Haruno. He put it on the porch wordlessly and rang the bell before dashing down the steps and around the corner, confining himself in the side of her home.

When Sakura opened the door, he peeked around the corner, and watched her glance around in wonder, before taking the suspicious box to her chest and peering inside. Now her eyes widened and she searched the empty streets in front of her once more, before taking the precious jewels and stepping back inside. Lee smiled gently and his heart fluttered like butterflies.

His eyes lingered back on her home as he made his way back to his house.

**O**n the day of Konoha's annual lover's dance, Lee climbed the tree in front of Sakura's home, and left nothing on the porch, and when she opened the door to walk outside, dressed in a pearly pink gown and hair made fancy. Lee's eyes sparkled.

He watched as she greeted the couples that were coming to stop in front of her home.

Ino, bathed in silk white and Shikamaru being drug along by their connected elbows. Tenten, and her gorgeous smile, dressed in all red with a pleased looking Neji Huuga by her side. Lee smiled a sad, gentle smile at his rival. Hinata—Neji's cousin, came to stand beside him for only a moment before Kiba raced up next to her, wrapping his arms playfully around her lavender coated hips. Kiba eyes her like candy and Hinata blushed like a cherry.

Lee's eyes were back on Sakura in an instant, standing completely alone—looking more beautiful than candy, cake, or any precious metal. Who was her date? Lee's hopes sky-rocketed, only to plummet in the next instant when golden spikes and a crème suit stood in front of Lee's open view of an angel.

…Naruto…

Sakura smiled gently at the blonde in front of her, and Lee could only guess that a bright grin was being presented for her as well.

He watched, eyes trained on the group, and saw Sakura's eyes soften sadly, along with her smile as she reached up, brushing tender strokes at Naruto's cheeks for some reason.

Lee's breath hitched as she leaned forward—so close to Naruto's… ear. He relaxed on the branch. Then with a voice covered in sugar sweet sin, she whispered, "I think he may have left me some things…" to her teammate, and Lee couldn't breathe.

Did Sakura know who left her all that?? Tears of mirth streamed down his cheeks, and he got ready to bounce out of hiding, until…

"No, Sasuke's gone Sakura… he couldn't have."

Lee's hope vanished, and he sat back again, smiling softly as Naruto hesitantly took Sakura's hand—both expressions pained slightly.

"You must be right…so I wonder…" Ssakura's eyes glanced up at the cherry tree in front of her house for only a moment, Lee practically melted, and then she turned away.

Lee blew a gentle two-fingered kiss at the retreating group, paired up by twos. And from his place in the tree, hidden by leaves, he smiled because he loved Valentine's Day.

**ox.ox.ox**

* * *

Kawaii. Valentine's Day Blues!

Meh, it sort of strayed from my "addictive" drabble-line.

This was written in sort of a poetic stance. See, I wanted to say without saying how much Lee actually cared for Sakura, in giving her hope that Sasuke was still around… and also letting her know that someone other than Sasuke could actually care for her. So he was sort of testing her acceptance, in not so many ways. I'm not sure if the message is lost in here or not.

Also, Sakura's living establishment is constantly referred to by Lee as a "Home" while his is only a "House."… and later Sakura's is a house, almost from her own perspective. What does this have to do with anything? I have no clue! Thanks for reading my rant! x)


End file.
